Nightmares
by anakinlove
Summary: Anakin has his little bad dreams and Obi-wan tries to help ease his protege's insomnia


Anakin woke up panting and sweating. Fifteen-year-old Anakin had had another nightmare and didn't know if he would be able to go back to sleep tonight. These stupid dreams kept coming back. He didn't have them too often, but it usually meant a sleepless night for him when he did.

Anakin slowed his breathing and shivered in the cold. His tunic lay behind him; he had been using it as a pillow. It was stiff with chill and he didn't want to put it back on. Anakin decided he would rather be cold then wear it.

He got up and started to walk around. He hoped the walking might make him feel better. It did, for a while at least. He saw Obi-wan sitting a little ways off on a large rock, going over plans for the next day's mission.

Anakin looked up at the stars. He loved their open sky nights. They were usually cold, but he always loved to look up and see the big pin prick riddled dome there above him. It always made him think of Qui-gon and the conversation they had had on his home planet. He had told Qui-gon he was going to go to every star up there one day.

Qui-gon had laughed and said, "I bet you will." At that time, Anakin had truly believed it. Now, he was thinking a little more practically. He would probably never get to all those places, but he would try to get to as many as he could, for Qui-gon's sake.

Anakin knew his master still missed Qui-gon every day. He had hoped one day he could replace Qui-gon in his master's heart, but now he knew there would always be a hole there that even Anakin couldn't fill.

Obi-wan was looking down at the data pad in his lap. He glanced up and saw Anakin gazing up at the stars. They were shining brilliantly tonight. He saw Anakin was trembling. The boy wasn't even wearing his tunic. What was he thinking?

"Anakin, come over here a moment." Anakin was jolted out of his dreamy thoughts and glanced over at his master before walking to him.

"Yes master." Obi-wan put a hand on Anakin's chest.

"Why, you're freezing come here." Anakin sat on the rock next to his master and Obi-wan took off his cloak and draped it over his shoulders. It was still warm from Obi-wan's body heat and still smelt like him, soothing Anakin immediately.

"Thank's master", he said gratefully, grinning at him. "I guess I just didn't want to put my tunic back on because it was cold." Obi-wan gave the boy an amused look. Then, Anakin gave a yawn and curled up like a puppy next to Obi-wan, falling back asleep.

Obi-wan watched him sleep for a moment, the starlight dancing off his face and felt contented himself. Then, he went back to working. However, after about ten minutes of Anakin's quiet sleep, he started to have a nightmare again. He was speaking hushed things Obi-wan couldn't quite catch and shaking and sweating. He started thrashing in his sleep and Obi-wan reached his hands over to calm him.

"Anakin, Anakin, its ok, wake up." Anakin shot up like a piston and looked around in blind terror. "Its ok Anakin", he heard his master say gently. Obi-wan wound his arms around Anakin and Anakin leaned against his soothing touch. His breathing slowed as he started to calm.

"Thank's master", he said softly. He turned and buried his head in Obi-wan's tunic. Obi-wan stroked his hair and Anakin's trembling slowed and dissipated at his touch. He looked up into Obi-wan's eyes and found them swimming with compassion for him. He lay his head on Obi-wan's shoulder for a moment more while Obi-wan touched him gently.

"What's wrong with me Master?" Anakin asked desperately, pulling back, "Why do I always wake up from nightmares?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Anakin", said Obi-wan gently to the trembling boy, "You just have nightmares. Everyone has something they have to bear. Yours is your bad dreams."

Anakin heaved a great sigh and got up off the rock. "I'll never be able to sleep now", he murmured unhappily.

"Try Anakin", said Obi-wan, "You need your sleep. I'm going to sleep now too." He rolled out his blankets and lay down, his head resting on his pack. Anakin was restless for a little while more after Obi-wan fell asleep, still unable to settle down. He buried his face in Obi-wan's cloak. He liked how it smelt like him. Finally, he decided he desperately needed some sleep tonight so he did the one thing he could think of doing. He went to Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan", Anakin said softly, giving his master a cautious poke in the ribs. Obi-wan's eyes opened up slowly and he looked up at his apprentice's tired face. Anakin looked unhappy and anxious, with almost a pleading look on his face.

"Yes padawan", he said.

"Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight? I just can't sleep."

"Alright Anakin", said Obi-wan, "but just for tonight." All the worry left Anakin's face in a rush and all Obi-wan saw there was gratitude. Anakin lay down next to Obi-wan and relaxed. He snuggled in close to his master's strong body and buried his head in Obi-wan's shoulder. Obi-wan put his arm gently around his padawan's shoulders and held him gently. Anakin was soon lulled to sleep by his slow, steady breathing and rhythmic heartbeat. Obi-wan felt at peace.


End file.
